The Office: Dunder Mifflon
by h2o42
Summary: Cleo gets a new job at "Dunder Mifflon" a paper company. She soon finds that all her co-workers are nut-jobs, except one. His name is Lewis. Her attention seeking over dramatic boss might be even worse than her co-workers. Can her new best friend Lewis keep her sane? Will she reveal her secret? Does Cleo want Lewis as more than just a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that fanfiction wouldn't show the story! It only showed the intro! This is my new story, and it is based off the show "The Office" excepet instead of Jim and Pam we have Cleo and Lewis! If you've never seen the show, this story might be even better for you! The story will start before the show picked up, so anyone who has not seen it, you won't have missed anything! By the way Cleo has never met Lewis before, and yes Cleo is still a mermaid! What would be the purpose without that?... Anyways, enjoy and please please review! It really helps!  
Cleo's POV:  
"Yes, Yes, Thank You very much, I'll see you there!" I squealed excitedly. I had just got a job at a paper company "Dunder Mifflon" they sell paper, and I'll be the receptionist. I know, not A very exciting job, but ever since I have been without a job I have really needed some money. I think this could really work! My heart sank a little, hoping that I wouldn't become A receptionist at a paper company forever, but it was a start. I texted Emma:  
"I got the job!" "Awesome! What will you be?" "Reception" "Cool!" "Gtg talk to you later! Bye!" "Bye!"  
The Next Morning, 18 hours later:  
I closed my blue flip phone and got dressed for work. I got my purse and car keys, and walked out the door. Sitting down in the car seat, I turned the keys to start my small car and drove off to work.  
When I pulled up to the building I would work in from 8 to 5p.m. 5 days a week, for who knows how long I got up and shut the car door. As I walked down the hallway I read the door, approaching closer. It read, "Dunder Mifflon" I pulled the door open to walk in to an office full of people who seemed to be "working" . Someone was shouting..  
"NO! I'm not bringing Toby! Please! anyone else!"  
"Hi." I said shyly as the man who had been shouting turned to me and smiled.  
"Cleo! Hello! Welcome to Dunder Mifflon Paper Company!" He said in a dramatic tone. "I am Michael Scott, Manager of our branch!" So this was the boss.. Should I say something? Instead I just waved.  
"Hi, I'm Lewis." He said as he was the only one who bothered waved back. "Hi." I replied entergeticly. "I'm Cleo."  
"And this is your desk over here!" Micheal said, obviously eager to have the attention back on him. It was a half-circle type of desk and it had the name "Reception" printed on the nameplate. I sat down in the seat, and no sooner than I had turned on my computer for the first time, Micheal had an announcement.  
"Meeting in 10 minutes everybody!" Micheal shouted. All the people in the office groaned. Oh no.. suddenly Lewis walked up to my desk.  
"Micheal always has these meetings that have no purpose, so no one really looks forward to them." He informed me. I laughed,  
"That sounds... odd." I replied back. "So, what am I even supposed to be working on anyways?" I laughed – again. He laughed with me.  
"I don't really know, except for lets see.." He started "Transferring calls to people's phones, marking Micheal's appointments, and checking in whoever comes in!" He finished.  
"Thanks, because Michel had never actually told me what I was supposed to be doing when he said I got the job."  
"Hey, want me to show you around?" Lewis asked. "Sure, thanks." I replied to him. I got up out of my seat and he took me around.  
"This is Dwight, he works in sales." Dwight got up and shook my hand.  
"Dwight Shroot." He introduced himself. "Co – owner of the Shroot farm. We grow beets." He finished his intro. "Do you know how to pluck goose feathers?" He asked me in an odd tone.  
"Uh, no" I replied.  
"Well this is your lucky day! Come with me, you have a lot to learn."  
"Actually, I was just giving her a tour of the office." Lewis saved me from learning about plucking goose feathers. Dwight seemed to be glaring at Lewis.  
"Come on." Lewis laughed as he led me to the break room. There was a fridge, a microwave and a small table. Next he led me into an extension of the break room . There was a carpet floor and a few vending machines. "This is another place to eat lunch, and get some snacks." He told me.  
"Everybody! Conference Room!" Had it already been 10 minutes?  
"I guess we better go.." I said. "Ya." He replied.  
Everyone filed into the Conference Room including Lewis and I. We all sat down in seats and waited for Micheal to begin the meeting. He clapped his hands to gain attention from everyone. He seemed to be doing that alot. "I would just like to say a very warm welcome to our newest employee, Cleo!"  
"Hi." Some mumbled "Hi, I'm Phyllis." A woman told me more kindly than the others. Some other people in the room decided to follow in her footsteps. "Hi, I'm Toby from Human Resources, welcome to Dunder M-"  
"No one cares Toby!" Micheal rudely interrupted him.  
"Thank you, It's a pleasure to work here." I stated to Toby.  
"I hope." I mumbled under my breath.  
"So Cleo! What did you do before you came to be a worker at this fine establishment?" Micheal asked obnoxiously.  
"Well, I used to work at a marine park a couple years ogo." I told everyone in a casual manner.  
"What kind of juices did they sell? Berry? Peach? Mango? Strawberry? Maybe Banana?" Micheal went on and on. Juices? Didn't he just hear me say marine park? I could see what Lewis meant when he said no one liked the meetings.  
"Can I please get back to my desk and stop wastin' time?" A man in the back asked.  
"Stanley! We are not wasting time! I would do no such thing!" He announced dramatically. Micheal was the weirdest boss I'd ever had... And even if you counted teachers. Someone got up and started to leave.  
"Meredith! Come back here! I'll take 50 dollars off your bonus!" He threatened her.  
"She's getting a bonus?" Someone asked. "What about us? Who else is getting one?" Phillis asked. Talking and Questioning errupted into the air. I hoped that it wasn't like this everday.  
"Hey Cleo?" Lewis whispered. "Ya?" He motioned me over to where he was approching the door. I looked around thinking that I could sneak away from the meeting without someone noticing. I got up and followed him out the door.  
"Ok, so I had this prank I thought we could do on Dwight." Lewis started. "How about, we send him a email from a blocked address, convincing him that the cookies in the break room are poisoned."  
I laughed, "Will he really believe it?" I asked.  
"Oh, he will!" He said confidently. "So how about we start by.."

That was the end of chapter 1! I really love this story so far. Once I'd written 1k words it felt like only 100! Please Review if you want there to be a chapter 2! Thanks guys! Review!  
- h2o42


	2. Chapter 2

Hellllllooooooooo! Here is chapter 2 of The Office: Dunder Mifflon. The last chapter wasn't uploaded RIGHT until this morning because for some reason I couldn't get it to display more than my first paragrah! Anyways, thanks for reading and I'd love to know your oponion on this story, so please review or PM me for any questions, or ideas! Thanks guys!

"Dunder Mifflon, this is Cleo." I awnsered the phone. This was day number two at my new job. Yesterday Lewis and I planned the prank and Dwight was about to be faxed a letter from the government. The letter will say,  
"Dwight shroot, we have noticed that your qualities for this line of work might be something were intererested in, So we've decided to inform you that the choclate doughnuts are infact poisioned. Don't tell anyone else, just keep yourself safe."  
I couldn't help but laugh just thinking about it. The fax machine by Dwights desk started up. It printed out the letter t Dwight. He read the note and looked like he was thinking about telling everyone, or doing as the note said.  
"Cleo!" He shouted. "Mhm." I mumbled trying to mske him angry. "Listen this is important, tell everyone one in thr office that th-"  
Out of nowhere Dwight splashed me with his water. "Listen to me!" He shouted. I franticly ran to the bathroom, just in time. I fell hard on the ground with a golden tail laying out behind me. I sighed, this was going to be a long time. Aren't peeople going to wonder where I am once they need a copy of something? I tried to reach the paper towl dispenser, but it was hopeless. I finally got into a stall and locked the door, just incase someone walked in, which was likley. I sat there for a while hoping this wasn't one of the times Micheal needed me to schedule an appointment for him. This was one of the reasons I was afraid to start working here. I wondered if I should quit, but then I thought about it _'This job has just as much water around as any other, and if I quit this one I'll never get a job.' _Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, my legs appeared once again. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down at my desk. Lewis walked over to my desk.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Lewis asked.  
"Ya, Dwight just splashed me with some water and uh I went to go dry off!" I responded weirdly. I tried to change the subject.  
"Have you seen Micheal latley?" I asked him.  
"No actually, that's a first!" He told me with some joy, like he had never gotten a break from Micheal.  
Toby suddenly came from the annex up to my desk. The annex is the back of the office where the people working in the cubicles are.  
"Hi Cleo, It's maditory that we do a saftey procedures lesson somtime this week. I just got an email." Toby started queitly. "Do you know when we have a free spot for meeting?" He asked.  
"Here let me check." I opened the book and it was all blank for today, but the other days were not open for meetings other than Micheal's... "I think the best time would be today." I informed him.  
"Thanks, how about in an hour?" Toby asked me.  
"Sure, I'll spread the word." I replied.  
"Thanks." He said as he walked back to the annex.  
I walked up to Micheal's office and knocked on the door.  
"Micheal?" I asked.  
"Come in!" He shouted.  
I walked in the door to inform him about Toby's meeting. Maybe I could try and not mention Toby?  
"Hi, Um there is going to be a meeting in an hour about saftey, is that ok?" I asked him.  
"Sure, fine." He said as I turned to walk out the door.  
"Wait." He said as I cringed, hoping he wouldn't have a fit about Toby. He seemed to really dislike him.  
"Will they have refreshments?" He asked.  
"Uh, no. This is a meeting... with just the people in our office..." I replied relieved that that was all he had to say, but a bit curious as to why he would ask about there being refreshments. I walked back to my desk and waited for more calls.

Dwight's POV 35 mintues ogo:  
I splahed my cup of water all over here in the mere hope that she would turn her focus back on to my delimea, but instead she just ran away into the bathroom. _'She's dramatic' _I thought. I sat back down at my desk returning to my sales work.  
"Dunder Mifflon, this is " I awnsered the phone in a way that others could only dream they could.  
"I'd like to look into buying 60 cases of paper." My customer cut to the chase quickly.  
"Alright, can I have your name, address, and zip code please?" I asked him.  
"Josh, 28947 E. Marington Street, and 83060." He replied.  
"Alright your packages will be sent and should be there in 2 days." I finsihed up my sale.  
"Goodbye." He said and plainly hung up. I looked at my bobble head in the corner of my desk and went back to my sales. I noticed Cleo hadn't come back yet. _'What if I need a copy?!' _I thought in horror.  
Cleo's POV present time:  
Toby looked through his notecards as we all sat in the confrence room waiting for the presentation. Micheal walked in and stopped in his tracks.  
"No, god please no! Toby's doing the meeting? No, leave now Toby."  
"Micheal, just let Toby do his presentaion." Lewis told our boss.  
"Fine smart guy! If you want to hear Toby babble on about whatever he's doing, than go ahead!" Micheal said. Toby started his presentaion about saftey in the office, and I listened. Even though the topics we're boring, it wasn't Toby's fault. It was maditory procedure. I glanced at the clock and hoped that 5 p.m would come soon.

That's it for chapter 2! It's a bit short, but hopefully the other chapters will be longer! Please leave a review!  
-h2o42 


End file.
